Internal combustion engines may combust a mixture of air and fuel in cylinders and thereby produce drive torque. Combustion of the air-fuel mixture procures exhaust gases. Engines may include intake ports to direct air flow to the combustion chambers and exhaust ports to direct exhaust gases from the combustion chambers. An intake manifold may be used to direct air flow to the intake ports.